


When you have a fight with Dean

by WinchestersUniverse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersUniverse/pseuds/WinchestersUniverse
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 5





	When you have a fight with Dean

“Wait here, stay in the car.” He said. Well fuck it. You know the Winchester boys for almost 5 years and hunt with them. You met them, well you met Sam first, when Dean was a demon. You helped Sam finding and curing Dean and when he was him again you met the famous Dean Winchester full of sass and cockiness before you two took your time to know each other. You became close to the brothers and they invited you to stay at the bunker. Sam you best friend/ big brother, you two stay glued doing some research and sharing the same hobbies, you both love running and many other things except the food, the cars and others things you share with his older brother. Yeah Dean… well with him it’s a bit complicated. You two are close friends, you love thing stuck with him. You’re as close as Dean than you’re with Sam but sometimes, very often even, Dean being an ass, he leaves you behind on a hunt telling you to stay at the motel or the car and that’s something you handle since you work with them. But you’re a fucking huntress for fuck’s sake and you’re not someone who really like authority, except in bed but that’s another story, so when you hear Sam and Dean shouting in the old creepy warehouse, you don’t think twice and take your weapons before running towards them and saving their asses killing all the vamps but not before, of course, one of them knock you down in the floor and bite you, okay it’s not that bad just need some stitches. But as you are badass, you slice his head and help the boys to walk get out the building. The drive back to the bunker is so silent and the air is filled with a such tension you could cut it with your knife. You prepare yourself to the big lecture so as you three pull into the garage, you wait out the car as Sam goes towards his room and Dean gets out of the impala and you swear, if a glance could kill, you’d already be 6 feet under. He walks past you without saying anything.

“A thank you won’t kill you…” you mutter and he turns around, facing you, his eyes on fire full of anger.

“A thank you? I hope you’re joking right? What you did was incredibly stupid. You can’t show up guns blazing and going inside like you’re invincible. I told you to wait in the damn car but you just couldn’t and you almost gotten yourself killed!” Anger boils in your veins making you almost explode but instead you grab your duffel and leave, leaving Dean surprised because usually, all the time, you snap him something back yelling at him but not this time. This time you’re so tired of it you just let the tears silently as you walk towards your room. On your way, you see Sam but you don’t stop walking.

“Hey Y/N you okay?” He’s concernés and seeing your look, he understands and knows that you’re gonna leave. He takes you in his arms and hugs you tight before letting you go pick your stuffs. About half an hour later after emptying your room, you head back to the garage and out your duffels in your beloved black chevelle SS as Sam comes in.

“You really wanna leave?”

“I don’t but understand I can’t stay Sam.” You sigh.

“Where are you going?”

“Don’t n le yet but I’ll find, don’t worry for me.”

“You know I can’t. At least please text me.” You nod and sob as you hug him tight.

“I hope you’ll be back soon, I’m gonna miss you short stack.” You chuckle wiping your tears.

“Shut up big teddy bear.” He smiles leading you to your car.

“Please Sam stop Dean if he wants to find me.” He nods and kisses the top of your head before you take a sit in your car.

“I’m so sorry Sam but I need to leave.”

“Do what you have to do but please be safe and if you need anything, call me, if you need back up, anything, you call me.” You nod and start your car.

“Bye Sammy boy.”

“Goodbye sunshine.” He smiles sadly as he watches you leave. When Dean leaves his room after watching some movie to calm his nerves after your fight, he calls out your name a few times but hearing no response, he walks in your room and his heart stops.

“The hell?” He walks out and goes in the library to find his brother.

“Sam where is she?”

“She left.”

“She what?”

“She fucking left Dean! And you know why? Because of you and your fucking stubborn ass! Damn it she was our best friend, our family and you had to just screw this up! Your need to protect her made her leave. You better have to find her before she does something she’ll regrets despite she told me to not. I know you love her so let me tell you something, she loves you too so move your ass!”

“You said she didn’t want me to find her.”

“So? You’re gonna sit down and move on?! You know what? Do what you wanna do Dean.” He gets up and leaves the library. Dean heads to the garage and takes a sit in the impala and, opening the sun visor, he finds a letter, yours.

‘Hey Dean, I know you’re pissed about what I did and I understand but know that if I had to do it again, I won’t hesitate. Truth is, I left because I love you, more than anything. This past 6 years was perfect and hunting with you guys, having a family, you both are everything I’ve ever wanted, I’d die for you. But each time you said, even if you didn’t really mean it, that I was reckless or you obliged me not to follow and stay behind, I felt like I was useless. It can be childish but I wanted you to be proud of me even if I felt like you pushed me away. Since the beginning I felt like that even if we were close and I don’t blame you for it but after 6 years I couldn’t do it anymore. I can tell you now ‘cause I know I didn’t say it, your the kindest man I’ve ever known in my life. You’re smart, caring, loyal, the best friend I’ve ever wanted. I know you don’t love me the way I do but I wanted you to know it, I always be there for you but right now, I can’t be around, I’m sorry Dean. Please don’t try to find me. Y/N.’

Tears run down his cheeks as he reads your letter, how did he do that to you? How could he be so blind to don’t see you in so much pain? After all this time thinking you were not interested in more than friendship, thinking about how you are so beautiful, perfect, badass, caring? No. This time he has to do something. He wipes his tears away and takes your letter with him and goes in the library with his laptop and begins to track you. Okay, it might be creepy but after all, it’s Dean Winchester who’s looking after you so… Walking by, Sam sees Dean in his laptop.

“Hey Sammy, look I know you’re pissed. Hell im pissed at myself right now but I really need to find her. Will you help me?” He nods and takes a sit next to his brother, opening his laptop he and Dean begin to try to find you. 3 hours later or so, Sam gets up.

“Hey, I think I found something. Check this out, one of her id’s was used not so far from Topeka, you should go before she leaves tomorrow.”

“Thanks Sammy.” 10 minutes later, Dean’s already in the impala pulling her on the road towards Topeka.

————————————————

Okay, you’re in Topeka. First thing first, find a place to crash somewhere for the night, your car is awesome but not as comfortable as the impala but hey at least you have your car. Once you get your room, you drop your duffel on the bed, open it and take a whiskey bottle from it. You pour some in a glass thinking about how your life’s gonna be now. One thing that gonna stag what it is, hunting is your life so you’re not gonna give up this. But soon, your thoughts drift to the Winchesters and your feelings pop in your head, you sigh and try to fight tears but fail as you remember yourself your last fight with Dean. Lost in your thoughts, you didn’t hear the famous rumble of the impala but right now, you do hear the knock on your door. You wipe your tears away walking towards the door and open it. You raise your head and see the green-eyed hunter.

“What the h-“ You’re cut off by him crashing his lips on yours cupping your jaw and pushing you inside the room. You kiss him back deepening the kiss and pushing him on the bed, you straddle him. You nip at his bottom lip.

“Fuck sweetheart, I’m so sorry for being a douche I love you so much.”

“Dean please, kiss me.” You sigh against his lips. You wrap your arms around his neck and moan as he kisses and nips at your jaw, neck and collarbone. He caresses your soft skin under your blouse and cups your breasts.

“Shit Dean. I need you.” You look at him, your lower lip between your teeth and his eyes grow darker consumed by lust. He rips your blouse sending all the buttons flying everywhere and unclasp your bra as you shrug his flannel and shirt off leaving you both shirtless and gasping. He flips you on your back and yanks your pants off along with your panties leaving you naked. You crawl on the bed to reach Dean who’s standing in front on you as you kneel on the bed and unbuckle his jeans sliding them off with his briefs. He kisses you deeply and kneels on the bed before laying you down covering your body with his.

“If you knew how much I love you Y/N.” He kisses you and pulls your lower lip between his teeth and you whine as you feel his cock trapped between your bodies.

“Shit dena I need you inside of me ple- oh god…” You moan as he inserts one finger then another pumping them in and out and scissoring them to open you up for him. You grip his shoulder as you prop yourself on the other hand for leverage as you arch your back, your coil ready to snap.

“Fuck Dean! Gonna cum!” He works you faster and adds another finger.

“Yes baby cum for me.” You scream his name as your orgasm snaps. He positions himself at your entrance and slides into you inch by inch until his hips are flushed against yours, you moan loudly and he grunts before starting to move.

“So good oh yes sweetheart so perfect.” He puts his arms on either side of your head and rocks his hips slowly into you before quickening the pace until he pounds into you making you cry out.

“Y/N look at me please.” You open your eyes and you moan at the sight. He looks at you, panting into your mouth, his eyes almost black with lust as he thrusts into you.

“Oh Dean! Fuck yes! So close!”

“Yeah baby I’m right behind you.” He rocks faster and deeper ‘til you cum screaming his name holding the sheets as if your life depended on it. After a few more thrusts, he grunts your name and sucks a purple mark on your neck as he empties himself into your heat. A few minutes later, Dean slides off of you kissing you softly.

“I love you so much sweetheart.”

“Love you too Dean. More than anything.” You snuggle against him and wrap your arms around his waist as you lay your head on his chest.

“Dean?” He hums running his fingers in your hair.

“Take me home please.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He smiles widely and gets you up.

“Dress up and take your stuffs then. Tonight we’re in the bunker.”

“Yes but I’m too tired to drive and I don’t wanna leave my car here.”

“It’s a good thing then if Sammy went with me.” As you’re both dressed up, as you assume, Sam knocks and comes. You run towards him and give him a big hug.

“I missed you short stack.”

“Missed you too tall drink of water.” You smirk as he gives you a bitch face.

“Alright let’s go.” The three of you hit the road, Sam in your car as you ride shotgun in the impala. And 3 hours later you’re all in the bunker passing your night as usual, laughing, joking, drinking and eating before going on another case.


End file.
